To Start from the Beginning
by La Mariannette
Summary: James Potter. Lily Evans. Sirius Black. Bellatrix Black. Remus Lupin. They all, and the pieces that brought them together, had to start somewhere. Let's try the beginning. Prequel/companion piece to The Dream, CAN BE READ ALONE.
1. Year One, Day One: Black I

A/N – **Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter_ is not mine but, rather, J.K. Rowling's. I have taken her ideas, given them my own characters, and moulded them to my own thoughts, but they are – as ever – hers.

**_Year One, Day One: Black_**

"Black, Bellatrix."

There was satisfaction resting on the brow of the youngest Black girl as she sat on the stool. Her eyes locked with her older sisters, her eldest sister giving her a cheery wink. Not that she really cared about what Andromeda thought, she wasn't exactly a strong Black. Her and that cousin of theirs. Much as she loved her sister and Sirius, they weren't like her and Narcissa. Cissa was her idol. Though Bellatrix had a few choice words to say about that Malfoy character she was seeing. Oh, well, at least he was handsome, and rich, and a pureblood. Maybe Cissa wasn't doing so bad…

She heard laughter in her ear and wondered who was so amused by her thoughts, though the curiosity faded into self-satisfaction as she heard what she had been waiting to hear. "Slytherin!"

…

………

…

_Up Next: Sirius Black_


	2. Year One, Day One: Black II

**_Year One, Day One: Black_**

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius grinned, feeling a surge of pride as Narcissa and Bellatrix smiled at him, and as Andromeda waved and winked encouragingly. He'd be fine. "Oh, what have we here?"

"Sirius Black, at your service."

"No surprise? Impressive."

"Thanks, I try. And Andromeda told me not to worry if the hat started talking to me. Now I know what she meant."

"Honesty. Not a trait that is normally associated with your family."

"Huh? What about my family?" There was laughter and Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just put me in Slytherin like you're supposed to."

"Who ever said I'm supposed to do anything?"

"But I'm a Black. Blacks all go in Slytherin."

"Really? What about your cousin, in Ravenclaw."

"Do you really think I'm as smart as Andromeda? Come on."

"Where do you want to be, Mister Black? Slytherin could make you great, Ravenclaw could bring out your genius, Hufflepuff could make you a good man, and Gryffindor could give you friends that will never turn their back on you."

"Are you implying something?"

"I, Mister Black, am a hat, if you haven't noticed. I don't imply anything. But you aren't very convincing in your desire to be in Slytherin. Trying to fit in isn't a good reason to do anything."

"Fine, whatever. You'll have my parents' wrath on your head, you know. Not that I care."

"I have no head. And in that case, say hello to Gryffindor!"

He saw the astonishment on Bellatrix and Narcissa's faces. And he heard the cheers of the Gryffindors, even past the odd looks some of them were giving each other. But then he saw the encouraging smile of Andromeda and he nodded. _Fine_, if the hat wanted him in Gryffindor, so be it.

…

………

…

_Up Next: Lily Evans_


	3. Year One, Day One: Evans

_**Year One, Day One: Evans**_

"Evans, Lily."

The redheaded little girl stepped forward cautiously. The ride to Hogwarts had been the second most phenomenal event of her life – second only to Diagon Alley. So this couldn't be too bad, right? And the girl, what _was_ her name, that she had sat next to on the train had said that it was no big deal. But that little girl was talking amiably to another little boy, one with messy black hair and mischievous eyes. The boy who'd been so _horrid_ to Severus. So much for moral support. As she felt the ragged hat cover her eyes, she started at the sound of a voice in her ear. "Well, well, well, a redhead temper. And very intelligent. And ambition. A lot of it."

She frowned. She wasn't that ambitious, was she? "Uncertainty. You know, Miss Evans, you should be more confident. You have everything it takes to be great. And there will be plenty of people here who will try to break your confidence."

"Just let them try!" her mind screamed it out and she sat up straighter.

The voice laughed. "That was what I was looking for. You, my dear, belong in Gryffindor!"

It had yelled the last word and she watched the table before her explode in cheers, sweeping her into its ranks readily.

…

………

…

_Up Next: Remus Lupin_


	4. Year One, Day One: Lupin

_**Year One, Day One: Lupin**_

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus swallowed and stepped forward. What if the hat announced what he was? He'd never be able to stay. He closed his eyes and started as he heard a voice, "Impressive, Mister Lupin, to be brave enough to step foot here with your condition."

"Or foolish."

"Now, now, has no one ever told you that foolishness is nothing but optimistic bravery? Good luck, Mister Lupin, not that you'll need it in Gryffindor!"

Remus blinked. It hadn't even been ten seconds. _Gryffindor_? He wasn't that brave, was he? But he smiled as the table erupted in cheers and he jogged over to sit with the other first-years. He had nothing to lose, right?

…

………

…

_Up Next: James Potter_


	5. Year One, Day One: Potter

_**Year One, Day One: Potter**_

"Potter, James."

James paled, stepping forward and swallowing. He was going to be in Gryffindor, he _had_ to be. And he felt his heavy chest ease away as he heard "Gryffindor!" ring into the crowd. The hat hadn't even touched his head! Beaming, he ran toward the cheering table. Welcome to Hogwarts.

…

………

…

_Up Next: Alice Quirke_


	6. Year One, Day One: Quirke

_**Year One, Day One: Quirke**_

"Quirke, Alice."

Sighing, Alice stepped forward. Here went everything. She sat, sighing and swinging her feet. Just as long as she wasn't in Slytherin, it was all good. Happy-go-lucky, as usual. She caught James's eager gaze and laughed to herself, but she felt wariness set in as she saw the pale anxiety on Cela's face. Poor Cela, she was worried out of her mind. What would Cela do if the hat was stupid enough to put her in Slytherin?

"Excuse me, Miss Quirke, I am not stupid. And as for you, Gryffindor!"

Laughing, Alice smiled as James leapt to his feet and as Cela smiled encouragingly. Everything was going fabulously, Alice mused, and sauntered over to sit beside the redhead who was eyeing the other boys worriedly.

…

………

…

_Up Next: Celaeno Venatici_


	7. Year One, Day One: Venatici

_**Year One, Day One: Venatici**_

"Venatici, Mira."

Mira _Celaeno_, she said to herself in irritation as she swallowed. She could feel the Slytherin table watching her. They recognized her name, from her father, and they could place her mother in a heartbeat. But she also felt Alice and James watching her, hope on Alice's features and feigned ignorance on James's. So James was still not acknowledging her. He was still assuming that she was what her last name had decided for her. As she felt the hat rest on her raven hair, she decided that she would let no one and nothing stop her from being what she wanted. She could take their jibes, her father's disappointment, James's ignorance, and would make her parents – the ones that mattered – proud. Being a Venatici was only a technicality. And what was that muggle quote her mother had said? _A rose by any other name would smell as sweet_. Something like that. She breathed in, steadying herself as the hat called out, less that five seconds after sitting atop her hair, "Gryffindor!"

The table exploded, the last girl in the line was theirs. She smiled in satisfaction, sitting beside Alice and the other girl, the sweet little ginger. While that ordeal was done, things were just beginning.

…

………

…

_Up Next: The Gryffindor Table_


	8. Year One, Day One

_**Year One, Day One**_

"How did she get into Gryffindor?" James asked, leaning over and hissing into Alice's ear.

He received a sharp smack in reply and he glared. Turning back to the other boys, he laughed as Sirius leapt for the pudding that had just appeared. That Black kid was a stomach on two legs. And, of course, the little redhead had been aiming for the same pudding. She screamed as pudding flew over her robes, her green eyes huge in her face as she cried, "What was that for? There's pudding all over my robes, and it hasn't even been a day!"

There was anger hiding the tears in her green eyes, and Alice's eyes widened as Mira snickered. But despite her laughter, it was Mira who leaned back and said, "Gideon! Could you come here a second?"

The fourth year came over, ruffling her hair and asking, "What is it, Cela?"

"Do you remember the spell your mum used to clean us up? Black got pudding all over her robes."

Gideon laughed, flicking his wand and watching the anger on Lily Evans's features fade into astonishment. But curiosity got the better of young Miss Evans and she turned to the raven-haired girl. "But Professor McGonagall said your name was Mira. Why do people call you Cela?"

"My middle name, Celaeno. Most everyone just calls me Cela, and my mum calls me Mira Celaeno when she's mad at me. My father's the only one who ever calls me Mira. If anyone calls me by my first name, it's usually Mary instead of Mira."

"Oh." Lily felt rather foolish and she smiled as Cela waved it off with a laugh.

"Wait a second," Sirius Black said, pointing a finger at Celaeno. "You're Pro—"

Cela made a face of distaste as pudding splashed onto her cheek. "Yes, unfortunately. And you're Sirius Black."

"Unfortunately?"

"Word of advice, Sirius," she said with smile, ignoring his question. "When you get the howler, open it in your room. Not down here."

Sirius gave her a funny look and returned to his pudding. But when he did get that howler, he spent five years marveling at Celaeno Venatici. James moved, dropping down beside Cela and saying, "So, Venatici, what're doing here?"

"Same thing you are, James Potter. Following the directions of the Sorting Hat."

"You know what I mean, Venatici, why are you in Gryffindor?"

Lily frowned. That was no way to be talking to the girl, even if she wasn't the nicest girl Lily had ever met. "Potter, watch it. She's here because the Hat put her here. Otherwise it's none of your business."

"You're muggle-born, right Evans? It's your head."

Hurt flashed across Cela's features, and Remus, Alice, and Lily noticed it instantly. Whirling to face the boy, she said quickly, "Potter, watch your mouth."

An older boy came up to them, prefect badge flickering as he looked at the two. "Anything going on here, you two? Your mums asked me to keep an eye on you two, I don't want to have to tell them you were fighting less than a day into things."

"Hey Fabian. Everything's fine."

Ruffling Cela's raven hair and tugging on Alice's blonde braid, he winked at them and said, "Alright then, have fun. Password's Whomping Willow. They've planted one out front, dunno why, cause those trees are brutal."

Alice laughed as Fabian walked off, and only Cela noticed the worried look that crossed Remus Lupin's youthful features.

…

………

…

_Up Next: Lycanthropy and Hogsmeade_


	9. Year Three, Day One Hundred Eighty Three

_**Year Three, Day One-Hundred-Eighty-Three**_

She looked over the fire, watching it crackle as she heard the Marauders conspiring behind her. She couldn't sleep, not with her birthday so close. You didn't turn fourteen everyday, after all. And it was on a Hogsmeade weekend too, which made everything even more perfect. The last Hogsmeade trip of the year, and it was going to be on her birthday. Then she heard the boys behind her laugh. Why were they still up? Lupin especially, the full moon was in less that a week. Was he too caught up in planning another prank to think about resting for the full moon? Shaking her head, she returned to her book. And she was snapped out of her reverie when a hand came down over the page, yanking the book from her and demanding, "What're you still doing up? Alice went to bed ages ago and Evans isn't here."

"I'm reading, if you don't mind."

"In the Common Room? Why don't you go to the library with Evans?"

"I don't mind it here, and Lily's stuff gets too spread out when she's working. She keeps trying to recruit me to study with her, and it's just not going to happen."

"But why are you here? You can read by yourself in your dorm."

She had learned not to show the hurt she felt every time he second guessed her motives, and she looked at him carefully. "What do you want Potter? You take my book and ask senseless questions. Either be straight about it or leave me alone."

"Why are you down here when you know the only people still down here are me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter?"

"Because I've been down here since there were many more people than that and it's much more convenient for me to stay here and read than to leave."

"Prongs," Remus said, shaking his head carefully, "just leave it alone."

"Oh, Moony, stop mothering," Sirius said, grinning. Celaeno Venatici was easy prey, and it was always entertaining to watch her and James go at it. And much less painful than listening to him and Evans.

"You know, Venatici," James said in reply, ignoring both his friend's comments, "you spend a lot of time here when it's just us. We could easily get the wrong idea."

"Obviously. Next time I'll be sure to bring earmuffs to ease your suspicions. Not to worry, Potter, I don't care who you're pranking next and I'm not going to turn you in. That would be Alice and Lily, respectively."

"What did you tell Alice to turn her against me?"

"Why would I waste my time doing that? And why are you keeping me from reading? I'm not bothering anyone, so just leave me alone."

James snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're bothering me, and the others. So why don't you leave?"

Celaeno had never had any problems with Peter, Remus, or Sirius, and she knew they had never had any problems with her. "I'm fine, Potter. You should be a little more considerate about your friends. They might be tired, it's late."

"Why would they be tired?"

She looked at Remus, smiling softly and saying, "I dunno, why don't you ask the one who actually studies?"

"You have been listening to us!"

Rolling her eyes, Celaeno looked up at James and said softly, "Oh, I thought I was being subtle. I guess that means you've figured it out too then."

Remus paled, staring at her worriedly and she gasped as James grabbed her arm like a vice. "Watch it, Venatici, or you'll be making yourself enemies you don't need."

Tears smarted her eyes as she struggled to wrench herself out of his painful grasp. "Let me go Potter! I've known longer than you have and if I'd wanted to do anything about it, Remus would already be on his way home. I like Remus, it's you I have problems with. Let me go!"

He released her sharply, shoving her back into her chair. She bit her lip, jaw tight as she struggled not to let the tears fall, and she grasped her arm. "Ow."

Sirius frowned. It wasn't nearly as amusing to watch James be a complete prat as it was to watch them argue. Peter tugged his arm, saying softly, "Maybe you should tell Prongs to back off. Cela's always nice to us."

Sirius nodded, but it was Remus who shoved James out of the way. "You okay?"

"Fine," she said shortly, looking up at him and saying, "It's late, and you should get to bed. You'll be exhausted next week anyway, you don't want to make yourself even more tired. Pranks aren't worth it."

"How long have you known?"

"Long enough. Could you get me my book please? And I don't care, I never would. So stop worrying."

He handed her the book, eyes wide, "How'd you –"

"Your eyes. And your face is pale. Lily and Alice don't know, if you were curious. They'll figure it out though, with the werewolf unit coming up in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Lily's too smart not to."

Remus nodded. "But you won't tell them?"

"They wouldn't care even if I did. They're more open minded than the people you associate with. And they don't seem to care either."

Before Remus could reply James stepped forward. "What the bloody hell are you trying to say?"

"I wasn't being tricky, Potter, figure it out."

"You're a bloody menace, Venatici."

"You say it like it's an insult."

James rolled his eyes. "Being a menace isn't a good thing."

Standing, Celaeno Venatici looked at Sirius before saying, "I meant my name. Venatici is not an insult, it's a family. And whether you like it or not, it's my family. And whether you like it or not, it's tied to your family too. So if you want to insult me, pick a better way to do. I'm not going to be offended by my last name any more than you would be."

"If you had any decency you would be."

"Don't speak to me, James Potter. If you have any decency, you'll never speak to me again."

"I'm more decent that you'll ever be, Venatici."

"You're my cousin, Potter, I'm from the same place you are."

"You're not my cousin."

Lifting her book to her chest and hugging it to her, she turned to Remus and said softly, "You really should sleep as early as you can."

The other Marauders mentally kicked James as she ran up the stairs to her dormitory and they knew that the days of approaching Celaeno Venatici with idle conversation was over. James had taken care of that.

…

………

…

_Next Up_: _Toerags and Summer holidays_


	10. Year Four, Day Two Hundred Thirty Four

_**Year Four, Day Two-Hundred-Thirty-Four**_

"Prongs!"

James looked at Remus, asking idly, "What, Moony?"

"If you so much as glare at Cela one more time, I'm never helping you study for anything again. I don't care if you like her or not, the rest of us have no problems with her and I won't stand for you being a complete arse to her."

"Not like she doesn't deserve it."

"Evans doesn't seem to agree with you," Sirius said with a yawn. "She turned you down today at the lake, remember?"

"Am I really a bullying toerag?"

"Every other time she sees you, you're being a prat to Cela. So yes, you're a complete arse as far as Lily's opinion is concerned. You should be pleased, she must think well of you otherwise, that she only called you a bullying toerag."

"Moony! This is _Prongs_, remember? You're supposed to be helpful!"

"Last time I was helpful, he caused physical pain to Celaeno Venatici. I don't care that it was in third year, so don't even try that. She had that bruise on her arm for weeks, if you remember Padfoot. I'll put up with humiliating Snape, because you're not hurting anyone. But for Merlin's sake, if I let Prongs go Cela would be dead before we graduate."

Sirius nodded in agreement. Remus had a point there. Though neither of them understood the origin of James's radical aversion from Celaeno Venatici, they didn't bother to question it either. Until Sirius asked, "Prongs, why do you hate Venatici so much?"

"Don't hate her," James replied. "But I value my safety, and Evans, more than being nice to her."

"Speak of the devils," Sirius muttered as Lily and Cela began laughing. Cela waved at Remus, smiling as Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. James sent a dirty look toward Cela, trying to smile at Lily and sitting, crestfallen, as she pointedly turned away from him.

Sirius almost winced as James stood up dejectedly, muttering darkly, "I'm gonna go find Wormtail and go down to the kitchens."

Cela looked after James, noticing his dejection, and looked at Lily. "You upset him earlier today."

"I don't care," Lily said steadily, unmoved by the realization of the fact. "He's big-headed, he complains about the Slytherins and then acts worse than they do. He sinks to their level to attack them back and then he lets go at you for no good reason."

Cela shrugged. She couldn't exactly argue. "And Black's no better," Lily continued. "But at least Black doesn't pretend to be superior. He uses his family as an excuse of why he can get away with being a prick though. But the one that makes me want to punch Potter in the face is how he treats you. He sits there with his best mate, Sirius _Black_ for God's sake, and then pretends he's justified in treating you like dirt because of your father. If he can accept Remus and Black enough to be their best friends, he should be able to get over who conceived you. Your mum's amazing, and your step-dad's more a father than Venatici will ever be, so I don't know what Potter's problem is."

"He's worried about you, that's what it is," Cela said, smiling at Lily's feverish defence.

"I can take care of myself! If you were going to do anything to me, you'd have already done it. You're my best friend, he needs to get that through his thick head. He's not going to convince me to go out with him while he's being a complete prat to you. Especially when he's hypocritical enough to be friends with Black."

Cela laughed. "Much as I appreciate your defence, Lily, and you know I completely agree with you. But Potter just doesn't think highly enough to me to credit me with being able to be unlike my father. Black and Lupin are superhuman in his eyes, his best mates capable of doing anything. I'm not even his cousin, though I've been his uncle's daughter since I was three. In his eyes, I'm not capable of moving past my parentage and living up to such a thing. And Vega doesn't help prove otherwise."

"Then he's just stupid, and I won't date anyone that blatantly dumb. Anyway, we've got to finish packing. You're staying with me later this summer, right?"

"And then we're going to stay the last couple of weeks with Alice. Yes, exactly. It'll be fabulous."

Lily squealed, face alight with excitement as she forgot her frustration with James Potter. Looking at each other, Remus and Sirius sighed. For all of his intelligence, James Potter was a complete _idiot_ sometimes.

…

………

…

_Next Up: Tolstoy, Favouritism and Fancy_


	11. Year Five, Day Twenty Six

_**Year Five, Day Twenty-Six**_

Remus smiled, dropping into the chair beside her and laughing as she spoke, not even looking to see who it was. "Hello prefect partner."

"What're you reading, Cela?"

"Some muggle book Lily leant me. Actually, her dad leant it to me. It's by a Russian guy. It's really good."

"Tolstoy?"

Celaeno's eyes flashed and she smiled. "Impressive, you know Tolstoy. No, Dostoyevsky. It's the third book of his that I've read."

"If you spent as much time doing work as you do reading you would be a genius."

"If you lot spent as much time studying as you do pranking you would be more powerful than Dumbledore."

Laughing again, Remus shook his head. "You're funny, Cela."

"I know. When I want to be. Are we going to work on that Potions paper?"

"Merlin, I love you. You know I'm awful at Potions."

Celaeno laughed. "You don't love me. You love that I'm willing to help you."

"Maybe. But I love you sounds better."

She nodded, her laughter tinkling out over the common room as she leaned over to help Remus. The days of the Marauders approaching Celaeno, Lily, and Alice with idle conversation were over. But that didn't mean Remus Lupin would follow those rules.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"Mmm?"

Rolling his eyes, James threw a pillow at Sirius and motioned to where Remus was sitting, laughing, beside Mira Celaeno. "You're a bloody idiot, Padfoot. Over there."

Blinking groggily, Sirius pretended he wasn't dying of exhaustion. "Moony and Venatici? Yeah, she's tutoring him in Potions. It was either her or Snivellus, Evans is already tutoring people for Charms. Obvious choice there."

"But he doesn't have to look so damn happy about it."

Yawning, Sirius shrugged, "I feel the same way about your obsession with Evans, you don't see me shoving it in your face. Venatici's not bad, he may as well enjoy himself. It is Potions after all, let him be happy. You know he hates the subject."

"But it's _Venatici_."

"He fancies her, Prongs. Sod off."

Paling, James stared at his best friend in horror. "He _what_?"

"Look at him, dumb ass. He fancies her. So bugger off, he won't want to hear it from you."

"But she's, she's –"

"What? Related to you? Evans' best friend? Quirke's best friend? A bloody genius if she ever took her nose out of a book? She's a fit bird too, I don't blame him for fancying her. Don't worry about him. If she does anything, we can just have her meet him for a romantic walk under the full moon."

"She doesn't deserve even that."

Sirius frowned. "You're a bloody wanker, Prongs."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! Look at you, sitting there cursing Venatici because Moony fancies her. Stop being such a prat. She's a _nice_ person, so her helping him may be because of that, not because she fancies him too."

"Or because she's cozying up to him."

"Prongs. She's sixteen and has never been on a date. Merlin knows she's had the opportunity. Do you really think she's the kind of person to cozy up to anyone? Especially Moony!"

James grumbled, falling silent as Lily and Alice walked by, leaping into chairs to watch Celaeno and Remus. "Oh, isn't it obvious that he fancies her?"

"She fancies him too, right Lily?"

"Hasn't said anything to me about it, but I think so. You know how she is."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The whole favouritism thing."

"Can you blame her?" Lily's green eyes were sparkling, her gaze darting between her two best friends. "I think it's sweet and very heroic of her. Her father's a bastard to her and an angel to Vega, so she says she's never going to treat anyone differently. No matter what she thinks of them. Of course, she's human and she'll admit that it doesn't work all the time. But the intention's so selfless."

"The cute Ravenclaw prefect asked her to Hogsmeade."

"The seventh year? Oh, she turned him down, didn't she?"

"Uh-huh. No boyfriends, remember. That's her falling, because she doesn't want to have kids, just to spite her father. But she loves kids, and she wants to get married and have kids so badly. She's just torn."

Lily melted a little, looking over at where Celaeno and Remus were laughing at something. "Oh, Alice! What was it she said, just the other night?"

The two girls looked at each other and all but squealed. Neither James nor Sirius knew the words spoken, but they flittered through the air between Alice and Lily. _I think I'm falling for someone. Enough to break my own rules._ Lily's eyes returned to Remus, the emerald gaze molten as she sighed. "Oh, she does fancy him. The lucky one that Cela fancies."

"Lily, you're so funny!"

"Stoppit, Alice, you know I'm right. She's a doll, she'll die for the people she cares about, can you imagine what she'll be to the right man?"

"Remus is sixteen, hardly a man."

"He's more of one than the boys he's friends with."

"Now, now, Lily. I grew up with James and he's still a close family friend."

"And Black and Pettigrew? For all of how idiotic Black can be, at least he's less self righteous. And he's nicer to us. Potter's a prat, even to you sometimes, and you're supposed to be his friend since forever ago. Don't defend them to me. Let them prove themselves. Remus has, and I think if there's anyone in this school that Cela deserves it's him. Nobody else has enough of my respect."

"So prejudice, Lily!"

"That's what Cela would say. And I don't care. She deserves the best."

"You and James would have an interesting conversation about that."

Both Alice and Lily froze, as did James. When did Sirius Black get over there? "What do you want, Black?"

"Nothing, just interested in your little conversation. I'll admit I was eavesdropping, but you were talking about one of my best mates, I couldn't help myself. You say Venatici fancies him?"

"Maybe."

Sirius flashed a dazzling grin at both girls. "Well, then, that's a very good thing. Because, you see, he fancies her."

…

………

…

_Next Up: Mudbloods and Just Deserts_


	12. Year Five, Day One Hundred Thirty Nine

_**Year Five, Day One-Hundred-Thirty-Nine**_

Celaeno tossed her head back and laughed, her long black hair rippling over her shoulders as Lily shook her head. Of course, she was laughing as well, but with much less passion than her best friend. Arithmancy was a divine class, and because they were together it was even better. "What's so funny, Venatici?"

"I doubt you'd be amused if I told you, Snape."

The corridor wasn't empty, especially as the Marauders stopped to see who was talking to Snape. Sneering, Snape looked at the two Gryffindors. With Lestrange, Black, and others at his side, it was easy to be menacing. "But Mira, we want to know so badly."

"Well then, it's a good thing that suspense only heightens curiosity. It was only a joke about Arithmancy, Bellatrix, no worries."

"Pity," Lestrange said, looking between Mira and Bellatrix. "We were looking forward to a good laugh. You looked so amused."

"I found it divine. Considering you dropped the class, you would likely consider it less amusing."

Bellatrix's lidded gaze flittered over Lily. "Was it from _her_?"

"Lily did tell the joke, yes."

"Even more pity."

"How so?"

"We were hoping for a good laugh at the mudblood."

Sirius and Remus grabbed James by the chest, though all four Marauders stood in shock as Lily stepped back, eyes wide, and grabbed Celaeno's arm. "Cela, don't."

Shaking Lily off, Celaeno Venatici took a step toward the Slytherins. "What did you just say?"

"You heard us. Not like it really matters, she probably wouldn't even be good for a laugh. Stuck up too, like being a mudblood is something to be proud of."

"What did you call her?"

"Have a problem with mudbloods, Venatici? I saw your dad over Christmas. He sends his love."

"He sends many things, never love. I don't have a problem with muggle-borns. I do have a problem with what you just called her."

Bellatrix laughed. "Did you hear that? She won't even say it! You are a softie. You know we're right, Venatici. Evans is nothing but a worthless _mudblood_."

She had never had a problem with the Slytherins before, they respected her father too much for that. So she had never heard them assault Lily with verbal degradation. Heard of it, yes, but never first hand. Her eyes, normally soft and rich, were suddenly hard and fierce. Her hand rested over her wand, subtle enough that the Slytherins saw no threat, but evident enough that the Marauders and Lily all noticed. Her voice was low, laced with venom and anger so palpable that it was scarier than any wand could have ever been. "Her blood has no more mud in it than yours. She is far from worthless, for the loss of her would be more detrimental than all of you combined. You made well to keep such comments away from my hearing, continue to do so."

"She looks just like Procyon now."

"And what would Procyon do had you insulted a friend of his thus? There wouldn't be enough of you left to ever insult anyone again."

The Slytherins stopped talking. She was right. And this was his daughter they were facing, murder in her eyes and hand on her wand. Though they would never admit it, they were grateful to Lily Evans as she reached out to tug on Celaeno's arm, "Cela, leave it. Please. They aren't worth it. You know I don't even care anymore."

Celaeno replaced her wand, and she turned away. But her petite figure stiffened when she saw the Marauders, anger flaring in her usually soft face, and something in her snapped as Bellatrix cooed. "Aw, how sweet. She lets the mudblood tell her what to do."

The bit of her face that they saw terrified them, and Lily went white. She turned, not even going for her wand, and her fist crashed into Bellatrix Black's face. She grabbed her wand, having it at the ready before anyone grasped the blood pouring out of the other girl's nose. "Just try it. Just try it again and you'll regret the day your mother gave birth to you."

Weak with shock, Lily tried again, tugging at Celaeno's arm. "Cela, _please_."

Watching as Lestrange and Snape helped drag Bellatrix off, Celaeno turned. There was still fire in her eyes, danger in her stance, but she patted Lily's hand lightly. "Sorry about that."

"No you're not."

"They shouldn't have insulted you."

"They do it regularly. It doesn't bother me; I don't care what they think of me anyway."

"You should! You're better than they'll ever be!"

"You've said so before. You're scaring me though."

Her eyes started to soften, her stance suddenly apologetic. "Oh, Lily, I'm –"

"Don't even. Let's just go."

Celaeno nodded, stopping as Lily froze. James Potter's words hadn't gone unheard. "Vindictive. Just like her father."

"Shut the bloody hell up, Potter!" Eyes wide, Cela tugged on Lily's hand and looked at Sirius, Remus, and Peter for support as Lily ignored her. "At least Cela knows when to stop!"

"I've never punched anyone! Except maybe Sirius."

"You're also a bloody prat! You pick fights with the Slytherins and you're protective and heroic, but Cela defends her _best friend_ and she's vindictive? Ooh, you are one hypocritical _bastard_, James Potter! I was being gracious when I called you a bullying toerag! If I was half as good a friend as Cela is to me, you would be on the floor crying like a baby."

"You really think she got past all that?"

Lily froze. Celaeno had been right, it wasn't that James hated the girl. It was that he thought too little of her to believe her capable to progressing past her father's prejudice. It angered her even more. How dare he think so little of a girl who had proven herself a thousand times over? "You narrow-minded bastard. You self-centered, egotistical, vindictive, heartless, bullying coward. You don't deserve to shovel dung out of the gutter. Don't speak to me again. Don't ever say another word to me."

"Why the bloody hell not? Has she poisoned you too?"

Hurt flashed across Mira Celaeno's face, anger gone now that she was being attacked. But she stepped in front of Lily anyway, facing her cousin levelly. "She told you not to speak to her. If you have any respect for her, you'll listen to her."

"I don't want to talk you, Venatici."

"If you can't accept that she's my best friend, that she's a better person than you'll ever be, you don't deserve my company! I will _never_ accept anyone that treats my friends so abominably, and unless you grow up I have nothing more to say to you, _ever_!"

"Lily," Celaeno said, eyes still on James Potter's face. "Let's go. You don't want him to talk to you, and he thinks too little of me to talk to me. So we have no purpose in being here."

Anger flashed over Remus's features and he reached out to grab Cela's arm. "Wait a minute, Cela."

James watched, incredulous, as Celaeno smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Remus. But let me go. Your friends. Don't jeopardize that."

"Prongs is being a prat, Cela. He'll get over it."

"In seven years he hasn't. I've given up trying. You'd best do the same."

"Cela, I like you."

Smiling, she squeezed his hand. "I know. I fancy you too. But that doesn't matter in the end. They do."

Sirius winced, mentally beating James as Celaeno turned away, lacing her arm in Lily's and walking off without another word. Why the bloody hell did James complicate things?

…

………

…

_Next Up: Letters, Accusations and Comfort_


	13. Year Six, Day One Hundred Seventy Two

_**Year Six, Day One-Hundred-Seventy-Two**_

"I hate you!"

Sirius looked up. What was going on now? At his side Remus stood quickly, but Sirius pulled him down as a book hurtled over their heads. "Thanks, Padfoot."

"Don't mention it. What's going on?"

Remus motioned toward where James stood, back turned to them as he faced Celaeno. Sirius groaned, beating his head against his book as he saw the look on her face. There was no anger anymore, just ripe pain. Looking toward Remus, Sirius winced. Two years and the bloke still fancied the girl. Well, James was the same way, but they both knew that Cela still fancied Remus. And James was the only problem. "Cela got a letter from her dad."

Sirius' groan died into a wince. James wouldn't let that go easily, not at all. James' voice was cool, his stance offensive as he said, "Do you really think that bothers me? You're going back to him this summer. Play his little games and come back a little farther in."

It was a statement rather than a question, and that was what stung. "Potter, leave me alone. I don't want to hear it from you."

"Why not? Cause you know I'm right? If you cared for them at all you'll just stay away from them. You're going to get them hurt."

He wasn't even accusing her, he was giving her advice. Because she was too far gone, in his mind. And he ducked, cursing wildly as she flung a book at his head, "Bloody hell Potter! Just go away! Just fuck off and leave me alone! I don't give a bloody fig what you have to say; I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you and your accusations and your bloody assumptions! Fuck off!"

The entire common room was silent. They had never heard so much as _bloody_ come out of Cela's mouth, and suddenly this? James took a step toward her, until they were so close it looked as though he would kiss her. He reached out to pat her cheek and she winced, as though he would hit her, and he frowned. "I dunno why you stick with him, if he hits you."

Lily and Alice stepped in, freezing as James leaned closer to Cela. "I don't stick with him, Potter. If you ever listened to me you'd know that."

She could feel his breath, his words almost inaudible. But she felt them, an explosion into her very soul, and she trembled. "I don't believe you."

Tears swam into her eyes and he walked off. Every male in the room would have rushed over to comfort her, with the look in her eyes, but they all feared she was just getting started. Celaeno angry was a scene they had never witnessed, and they didn't want to change that. But Sirius was braver, of more foolhardy, than most and he stood. Or maybe he recognized that it wasn't anger that drove her, but pain and sorrow. Beside him Remus sat, dumbfounded, and Sirius clapped his best friend on the shoulder as he stepped forward. He stood before Cela, feeling the common room return to normal, and said softly, "Venatici?"

She turned, seeing the expression on his face, and the tears in her eyes began to fall. With one sob, she flung herself into his arms, her arms around his waist and her face disappeared into his chest. Eyes going wide, he stared at her. Then he felt her sobs, her anguish, and he melted. He knew how she felt, all too well, though where she felt sorrow he felt anger. Wrapping one arm around her, he dragged an armchair toward him, sitting and pulling her into his arms. Alice and Lily exchanged glances, uncertain and terrified as to what was going on. Remus stood, touching Lily's arm gently, and said softly, "She got a letter from her dad. Prongs didn't take it too well."

Anger crossed Lily's pretty features and she took a step toward Cela, freezing as Remus grabbed her arm. Shaking his head, he looked over to where Sirius sat, comforting her. "I think Sirius' got this one."

He was right, and Lily slumped. She shook her head, sympathy on her features as she looked at Cela. "When we walked in it looked like James was going to kiss her. I was stunned. When had that happened?"

Remus looked at Alice, smiling softly. "It didn't. Even if it had, who wouldn't want to kiss her?"

Reaching out to pat his arm reassuringly, Alice's romantic side melted. "You're still stuck on her? She still fancies you, you know. Maybe James'll get his priorities straight this summer. With Voldemort getting all the power he is, James might have to."

"I think I'm on Cela's side now," Remus said darkly. "If he hasn't for this long, I doubt he ever will."

"That's what torrid summer affairs are for," Lily said, eyes on Cela. And she laughed as Alice and Remus stared at her incredulously. "I was kidding! A little."

"Merlin," Remus replied, smiling, "you're full of surprises, Lily. I can see the look on Prongs' face, on the Hogwarts Express, if I told him I was seeing Cela."

Alice's hands went to her hips, "Why not? It's your life, your relationships, he shouldn't have a problem with it."

Rolling his eyes, Remus looked at her. "I know that. And I've said so to Cela before. She won't do it. She says it's not worth it to jeopardize the Marauders. She even got dirty and said he knows too much about me for me to risk getting on his bad side."

Wincing at Cela's low blow, Alice laughed as Lily said archly, glaring at Remus, "You and Cela are the only people I've ever met who can use _jeopardize_ in normal conversation."

Remus laughed, though his eyes traveled to where Sirius sat, Celaeno's face in his shoulder. She hadn't said a word, just cried, and he wasn't expecting differently. They hardly knew each other, so of course she wouldn't confide in him. Regardless, an urge to protect the petite woman rose and swelled in him. He lifted her, holding her in his lap and cradling her, rocking her. The sounds from his mouth were wordless, merely noises of comfort, and her sobs slowly subsided. A feeling spread through his gut, and Sirius Black knew this wasn't the last time he would protect and comfort Celaeno Venatici.

She was sitting in his arms now, face against his chest, but she was quiet and still now. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Prongs is an ass."

"I know. But he's my cousin."

Sirius winced. "Why do you care? It's only a name. You aren't even blood-related."

Smiling sadly, Cela curled up in the other corner of the armchair, looking at Sirius carefully. "That's where we're different. I love my family, even if they hate me."

"You're too good for your own good. That's what it is."

She leaned forward, pressing her face into his chest, and sighed heavily, "We'll see. In the end, we'll see."

On impulse, he stroked her hair, kissing her forehead and standing, "Alright. Now go up stairs with Evans and Quirke and feel better. I want you back to normal tomorrow. Understand me?"

Celaeno stood, nodding, and she squeezed his hand. "I wish we were friends. So that normal wouldn't seem so wrong."

"Maybe one day. But until then."

"See you round, Black."

"Yeah, Venatici."

She smiled, eyes still glossy, face still pale, but Sirius Black noticed how beautiful she was. He stepped back, clapping Remus on the shoulder and saying softly, "I see why you fancy that bird."

"Not anymore."

Sirius started, looking at Remus carefully. Remus's face was pale as Lily and Alice led Celaeno up the stairs. "It's not worth it. I'd either hurt Prongs or hurt myself. So I won't fancy her. Good thing it's only January, I have all year to find a new girl."

Knowing better than to argue with Remus, Sirus shrugged. Remus was true to his word, as his date with the pretty Ravenclaw prefect proved on Valentine's Day. But Celaeno Venatici was far from forgotten.


	14. Preview

_**A Note from the Author**_

_The Dream_ was one of my favourite stories to write, and though it is far from a masterpiece, it holds a special place in my heart. Stemming from, as the name would suggest, a dream that actually had nothing to do with _Harry Potter_ at all, it transformed itself into something else entirely the second it hit paper. I hope everyone who has it enjoyed it, for it was an absolute pleasure to write.

_To Start from the Beginning _was something a bit spur-of-the-moment, if planned at all, and the snippets of events leading up to _The Dream_ was something I couldn't resist. Fully capable of flying solo, the collection of semi-related snapshots of Marauder-era Hogwarts struck a chord and I couldn't not write it. Plus the strange affinity I've developed for Mira Celaeno Venatici – named after constellations and Graeco-Roman mythology every step of the way – complete with the hunting dogs (_Canes Venatici_), she was always destined for some inexplicable bond with Sirius.

Continuing in my tradition of short – if any – author's notes and abstaining from begging for reviews, I hope that people read for the sake of it, just as I write.

My next story is _Building Rome_, a story of how Remus Lupin's parents came together. A rather short, silly little piece that fails to even touch the sobriety that recurs in _The Dream_, I've given a few little pieces to show what one might expect.

Thank you, for reading the story I have given Sirius and Remus. My Sirius was very much alive, this story was vibrant and pulsating every step of the way. The characters stepped up and did as they wanted, refusing to bend to my will and blatantly ignoring my plans every step of the way. Remus did as he is apt to do, stepping out of the way to watch life with a sad smile – until even we are unsure whether he intended to be happy or sad as a result. That being said, they did well, Sirius well and truly falling in love against all odds – against the outline and all my efforts, as well. The characters may not have the depth of _James_ or the charisma of _The Patronus_, but they are exactly what _they_ wanted to be. That, more than anything, marks this story; because it is not mine nearly so much as it is theirs. This, this was their story.

…

………

…

_**- Prologue -**_

_ Banned from marriage, from love, and from the bonds of family, Rhea Silvia pined gracefully. Lovely and serene, and as opposites are bound to attract, the fair Rhea caught the eyes and heart of Mars. The god of war devoted himself, heart and soul, to the eternally radiant princess and she gave hers in return._

_**- Chapter I -**_

_ John Mars Lupin was no exception. In fact, were it not for his son he would have never stepped foot in a hospital. He had been in a hospital for two reasons now, both for his son. Once for the boy's birth, and then there was this._

_**- Chapter II -**_

_ He didn't like to cry. At the age of five, Remus Lupin understood that crying would do him no good. But at the age of five, there was no other way to deal with the pain. Clinging desperately to Rhea, he managed painfully, "It hurt. It still hurts."_

_ Understanding that, apart from the physical pain, there were emotional wounds that would strike deep and hard, and that there was nothing she could do about them, her grip on the little boy tightened and she nodded into his hair. "I know Remus; I know. But it's over now, you're going to be okay."_

_ "Promise?"_

_ Feeling her heart shatter, she rocked him and nodded, "Yes, I promise. You're going to be wonderful, the best little boy of your age. It'll be okay."_

_ Now slightly reassured, and slightly comforted, Remus looked up at her through tear-filled eyes and asked, "Where's Dad? I want my dad."_

_**- Chapter III -**_

_ Looking up at him, she gaped in horror, "Look at this. How could you do this to yourself? You stupid oaf!"_

_ Mars knew of nothing to say, so he said nothing at all. As she finished and straightened, he grabbed her wrist and begged, "Rhea, stay with me. Please."_

_ Pulling her wrist from his grasp, she turned away and said, "Remus is waiting for me. I promised him I'd stay with him tonight. Good night, John."_

_ As she left, for the first time in his life, Mars felt a pang of envy for his son, and most especially for the boy's welcome place in Rhea's arms. The cold use of the first name he so feverishly detested shot through his beaten soul, and he was left far too prone to retaliate._

_**- Chapter IV -**_

_ Rhea Laurenzia felt a tug deep within her, and love unlike anything she had ever imagined swept over her. Hugging Remus fiercely, she said, "Oh, God, Remus. My baby."_

_ He liked the sound of it. Calling her 'mum', and being called 'my baby' by her. He didn't like the tears that glistened in her eyes, but she was smiling, so it was okay, for now._

_**- Chapter V -**_

_ Tilting her head up, he wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her, smiling gently. It was gentle, pleading, loving, and Rhea clung to it because it was what she so desperately needed. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his hand fisted in her hair, the other at her hip as he pinned her against the wall. And, of course, like it always happens when they least want company, Paulo stepped in with Remus. Instantly the man's hand went over the boy's eyes, and over his own, and he said, "Alright, Remus, we go outside. Maybe they want make a sister for you."_


End file.
